


Not as Easy as it Looks

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles needs to have a warning label, disaster area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs to take care of something non-pack related for his therapy. This isn’t as easy as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Easy as it Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> Whogeek has had...a month. That’s all I’ll say. And hopefully this will cheer her up, even if it didn’t quite turn out the way I wanted. *glares at the boys*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Derek stared in dismay at the disaster that was his formerly pristine living room. When Doctor Sheridan recommended he find something to care for outside of the pack, Derek had considered a lot of options.

He’d looked into a greenhouse or a garden, but decided he didn’t want the memories of his father creeping in while he tried to relax. His father had been the family horticulturist, keeping the clearing around their house neat and interesting. He’d also been the one to teach all of the Hale pack about the different plants in the preserve.

So Derek knew that plants were the wrong choice. He considered puppies until he visited Deaton one day and all the dogs in the clinic started howling. He’d growled at the dogs in response, not the best way to handle them, but at least they’d stopped howling at him.

Finally he’d decided on a kitten. Somehow when he’d gone to adopt one though, he’d come home with three. Which was how he’d found himself in his current position.

Shards of paper were scattered everywhere around the living room. He couldn’t tell if the mess was from books or just random paper. Some of it was tissue paper and he had no idea where the kittens had found that. At least he assumed the kittens had made the mess, since otherwise someone had broken into his house with the express purpose of creating chaos. While he wouldn’t have put it past the teenagers who used to be a part of his life, the pack had matured as they’d grown, and they were (mostly) beyond that now.

Setting his bag on the table by the door, he made his way farther into the room, looking for evidence of his four legged roommates. It took a minute but he finally located the only boy high up on the shelves, hiding behind two of the figurines. The two girls were curled up (and almost blending into) the dark blanket on his couch.

“Did you three have fun today?” he asked as he carefully lifted Rascal down from his perch. “You aren’t supposed to be up there,” he scolded the kitten softly. He set the lighter colored male with his two black siblings before turning to look at the room again and sighing. “Getting the three of you was supposed to relax me.”

For a minute he thought it was going to be fine that he’d put Rascal down with his sisters and then he heard a howling and turned to see the gray kitten had pounced on Destiny and was kicking Lucky in the face. Derek scooped the kitten back up, flashing his golden eyes at the small animal, and was honestly not surprised when Rascal simply batted at his nose in response.

With a sigh, he looked around the room. He needed to clean up the mess, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy to deal with it at the moment. He’d been out all day, which is why the kittens had had plenty of time to shred papers, and he had come home just wanting to relax.

Setting Rascal on his shoulder, he looked down at the girls, who’d settled back down with their brother gone. “Why do I have the feeling that you were the instigator?” he asked as the kitten as he roughly patted the now purring furball.  
The rattle of the doorknob heralded the entrance of Stiles who stopped short as soon as he crossed the threshold. “What?” he asked. He looked around the room, surprised by the mess. “Happened?”

“The kittens,” Derek answered, not turning around to look at his mate. “Most specifically Rascal.”

Stiles winced. “Sorry?”

“I thought the idea behind getting the kittens was to relax me,” Derek commented. “This. Is not relaxing.”

Stiles crossed over to where Derek was still standing with Rascal on his shoulder. Reaching out, he scratched Rascal behind the ears before sliding his free hand around Derek’s waist and leaning into him.

Derek took the invitation for what it was and wrapped his arms around Stiles, tucking his nose into the crease where Stiles’s neck met his shoulder. Rascal yowled at the abrupt change in position and dug his claws into Derek’s henley, but the werewolf ignored the cat.

After a minute the ‘wolf pulled back, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s lips. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Stiles smiled, leaning back in for another kiss. “So how about dinner? And then I’ll help you clean up the mess?”

“How about we take Rascal back to the shelter?” Derek asked as he followed Stiles into the kitchen.

Stiles lifted the kitten off Derek’s shoulder, cuddling the small gray furball to his chest. “Hey, where would I be if you’d sent me back?”

“A lot less scarred,” Derek commented.

Dropping the kitten to the floor, Stiles moved over to Derek, wrapping his arms around the ‘wolf from behind. He rested his head between Derek’s shoulder blades as Derek froze in his embrace. “I don’t regret it,” Stiles told him. “I don’t regret anything. If it gave me you and led me to here, it was all worth it.”

“That kitten…”

“Is adorable. Crazy, but adorable,” Stiles protested.

Derek huffed out a laugh. “This wasn’t supposed to stress me out more,” he pointed out. “Sheridan recommended I care for something outside the pack, but I’m not sure this is what she meant.”

Stiles yelped as claws connected with his ankle, Rascal clearly having had enough of waiting to be fed.

“I rest my case,” Derek said. “You feed the kittens. I’ll get dinner started.”

Stiles turned him loose, but not without a final kiss pressed to his back. “Come on, loud mouth,” Stiles told the kitten. “Dinner time.”

Derek smiled as the three kittens came running when Stiles opened the fridge. Maybe it wasn’t exactly what he’d planned, but he couldn’t complain about the way his life was going. Even if it meant he had to clean up his living room more than once. At least he wasn’t alone.

 

[Rascal](http://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2013/05/19/309130/large/2-kittens-both-male-1-full-grey-1-grey-white-519d364a7de31.jpg)

[Destiny and Lucky](http://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2014/04/27/617793/large/gorgeous-male-female-kittens-black-brown-535d03ecc958c.jpg)  



End file.
